Cariñosa Secuaz
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: Ella era aquella cómplice, que a base de mimosas caricias, le subía el ánimo cada vez que era necesario. Porque ella, dentro de aquella apariencia desalineada, era su cariñosa secuaz. One-Shot. (Anti-Cosmo x Anti-Wanda)


**_Aclaración:_********_Los personajes a continuación, representados por la siguiente historia, son mera propiedad de Butch Hartman y Ron Jones. Los utilizo, por mera diversión_********_literaria, por lo que lo que respecta la historia es propiedad de su servidora_**

* * *

**_Cariñosa Secuaz._**

Estaba harto. Cansado. Todos sus planes fracasaban. Uno seguido del otro, caían en las más deshonrosas y humillantes de las derrotas. Y lo peor de todo, era que podía ver la victoria reflejada en los ojos de sus rivales. Causándole que la bilis danzara amargamente por su garganta, ante la furia de la cual era prisionero en esos momentos.

Su despacho, era simplemente un desastre. Ni siquiera podía ver con claridad la alfombra color vino tinto, por debajo de aquel montón de papeles, jarrones y adornos rotos. ¡Todo era un asqueroso basurero!

Froto su sien con rudeza, mientras su pipa atrapada entre sus labios, soltaba humo con rudeza. Ni siquiera el tabaco caro podía calmarlo. Observo con intensidad y con un presente ceño fruncido, el paisaje del Anti-Mundo. Oscuro, siniestro y con unos macabros relieves que recordaban al infierno, que los humanos se imaginaron introducidos devotamente en sus religiones.

La puerta a su espalda chillo, cuando unos nudillos golpearon la madera con algo de torpeza.

—¡Largo!. Te matare si me molestas— hablo con frialdad y un tono con el cual se dirigía a su gente, en cada discurso. Potente. Directo y frio. Digno líder nato, de su raza.

—Cozzie…¿Estás bien?— la voz suave del otro lado de la puerta, hizo que él suspirar mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas controlar su enfado. Tras respirar en contadas ocasiones, él se limito a murmurar con cuidado. Ella a pesar de ser un anti-hada ingenua y en ocasiones despistada, también se asustaba con mucha facilidad. Y él, su esposo, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

—Adelante…Querida— Susurro, lo suficientemente alto, como para que ella lo escuchara con claridad.

Ella al entrar, se llevo una mano a su boca, sorprendida de todo aquel desorden. El despacho de su marido, era su santuario. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo desordenado de esa manera?

Lo vio, observarla con atención. Atento, a cualquier movimiento por parte de ella, analizaba sus movimientos con la astucia que siempre lo caracterizo.

—¿Estuviste juzgando a la guerra aquí, y no me invitaste?— Soltó ella mientras se metía un pedazo de vidrio a sus labios y lo masticaba sin dificultad. Sin dejar su reproche a un lado, ni su sonrisa eternamente ingenua.

Una risita leve, oculta bajo el dorso de su mano grande, provino de él. Su intuición siempre lo ayudo a saber qué era lo que las personas pensaban al hablar con él, pero con esa criatura, era completamente disímil.

Jamás podía predecir, con lo que su esposa saldría. Ella a pesar de ser un libro abierto, ante la vista de los demás y la de él, era completamente impredecible. Hasta el punto de volverla un ser tan exótico, como cautivador.

—¿_**Mi**__ Cozzie_ está feliz?— el acento sureño, aquel que él intento a regañadientes quitárselo, para que hablara correctamente. Estaba latente en cada una de sus silabas, refregándole en su cara aquel pensamiento que cruzo por su mente hace siglos: Él la amaba, con todos sus defectos.

Él sintió como una mano frágil, acaricio su mejilla hasta que ella en un vuelo agraciado y rápido, se acerco hacia él observándolo con aquella estúpida inocencia, que lo hacia sonreír como si fuera un infante que recién, comenzaba a agitar su sonajero y veía los resultados de tan enorme poder mágico.

Una sonrisa leve apareció en sus labios, antes de que él atrapara su mano entre las suyas y la llevara a sus labios para besarla con suavidad.

—No lo soporto más. Todos mis planes han fracasado, justo cuando están en la cúspide de la meta…— Tras soltar un gruñido, agrego— ¡Y todo por culpa de ese dientón y nuestras estúpidas contrapartes! – Soltó, dándole la espalda, observando hacia aquella chimenea que sostenía un fuego intenso color rojo. Rojo, el color de la sangre. El color de la ira, que tenía en su mente en esos momentos.— Todos mis planes han ido fracasando uno por uno...Y lo peor de todo, es que…¡Un grupo de estúpidos, pudieron arruinar los planes fríamente calculados por mi mente!¡Por mi!¡El mejor genio de la historia!— Grito, rugiendo como una animal. Sintiendo la presente mirada de su esposa a su espalda, se enderezo, para volar con lentitud, hacia la ventana nuevamente.

Con sus manos a su espalda, froto sus dedos entre ellos intentándose dar alguna especie de calma. Su lengua rosada, saboreo sus propios labios, al humedecerlos con rudeza.

—Me siento…consumido…—Dudo, por unos momentos el significado de esa palabra— Si. Ese la palabra exacta para describir mi estado actual— agrego.— Estoy cansado de que mis planes jamás funciones. De la injusticia por la cual sufrimos. La discriminación, que nos mantiene detrás de aquel cristal que nos encierra…

Unos finos brazos, rodearon su torso. Haciendo que él se tensara, sintiendo como las palabras de clara derrota, se evaporizaban de su boca, y se negaban a salir de allí.

— Mi Cozzie…— le susurro ella, a su espalda. Anti-Cosmo, sintió como su voz se podía comparar con un ronroneo tierno, de un gato de mala suerte— …Siempre puedes hacer más planes que esos…Si estos han llegado hasta ese lugar, debe ser por algo…— a pesar de su ingenuidad, y sus momentos, en los que ella decidía dejar su moral de lado, ella sabía lo que decía. Sobre todo cuando él, la escuchaba decir aquello con tanta pasión.

Porque Anti-Wanda, era los impulsos representados en un ser, que a causa de su ingenuidad –rara para alguien de su raza- podría hacer juzgada como estúpida. Pero para él era la mente más brillante que una vez, se pudo haber cruzado en su camino. Debido a que sus acciones, jamás representaban a las normales.

Ella era impulsiva, ingenua, torpe, terca y sobre todo, impredecible. Pero aquello la hacía más interesante a sus ojos, que estaban acostumbrados a jugar con las mentes ajenas. Porque él, el temible y brillante, Anti-Cosmo, estaba acostumbrado a notar la mentira y la verdad, en un solo rostro. Pero en Anti-Wanda, solamente veía la completa sinceridad, de palabras lanzadas al azar repletas de aliento y apoyo.

—Además… algún día, _acabaremos_ con ese dientón. De una buena vez— hablo ella sonriente, mientras alzaba su puño en alto en un gesto que casi le tira su binóculo al suelo, ante tan repentino acto— ¡Te lo prometo, como que me llamo Anti-Wanda "_Clarice_" Gertrudis!— Aquello, hizo que él no resistiera a rodar sus ojos divertido, ante el toque cómico que su acento de campesina, le daba a aquella promesa tan eufórica.

_Acabaremos…_ Palabra que él siempre utilizaba, cada vez que le contaba sus planes, a esa cabecilla despistada, que la escuchaba siempre en silencio. Señal clara de que eran un equipo, los dos. Además de ser un matrimonio, eran un equipo. Y desde su punto de vista, serian recordados históricamente como los anti-hadas, que se encargaron de la destrucción de aquel sistema del cual hoy eran participes.

La tomó de la cintura, sintiendo como ella de inmediato rodeaba sus brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello y planteaba un sonoro beso en su nariz respingada.

—Claro, que lo haremos. Querida— Le ronroneo suavemente cerca de su rostro. Ella chillo contenta, mientras dibujaba una sonrisita traviesa, con sus dientes algo torcidos.

—¿Mi Cozzie es feliz?— volvió a preguntar, con una ingenuidad, que hizo que el líder de las anti-hadas, sonriera con dulzura.

—Si…Mi querida _Clarice_— aquel apodo, hizo que ella agrandara su sonrisa, al él depositar un suave y delicado beso, sobre sus labios.

Era feliz. Y eso lo aceptaba en toda la extensión de la palabra. Porque, no importaba cuantas veces sus planes le salieran mal, sino cuantas veces la tendría a ella apoyándolo a continuar. Porque ella era su secuaz.

Si tenía a su cariñosa secuaz, a su lado. Dispuesta a brindarles sus mimosos besos y cariños. No le importaba idear planes, uno seguido del otro, y que estos sucumbieran a la falla.

* * *

**_FIN._**

* * *

**_En verdad pienso que la pareja Anti-Cosmo y Anti-Wanda, son una de mis favoritas, de esta serie. _**

**_Él tan manipulador, brillante y malvado. Y ella, a pesar de darle aquel toque cómico a las situaciones, es tan inofensiva e ingenua, como tierna. Me enamore de ellos, la primera vez que los vi, es una lástima que no haya muchos Fanfic, de ellos en español. _**

**_Soy nueva escribiendo fics, de esta serie. Pero espero haber captado bien la personalidad de cada uno. Como también, que haya disfrutado su lectura. _**

**_¿Comentarios?¿Opiniones?¿Criticas? C:_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
